


Bro we are teens

by embermouse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, She/her pronouns for reader, Tags May Change, i'm terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermouse/pseuds/embermouse
Summary: The plan was simple: Build a raft, leave the Islands, see other worlds.Somehow that plan got fucked up.Now you're the wielder of a magical weapon, going on an adventure with your best friend, a duck and a dog, to find your other best friends. Well, it's one way to see other worlds, I guess.





	1. Sora is a sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know how reader inserts work by now, right?
> 
> Feel free to comment if I've messed anything up. There is no proof reading, after all, and boy am I bound to make mistakes
> 
> I'll post a few chapters this week, to get things going, before going to a weekly update schedule!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Destiny Islands. The only place you’ve known for your whole life. Surely there was more than just these islands, there had to be other worlds out there.

You and your friends were determined to leave this place and find them, even if the plan was just to use a handmade raft.

You stood on one end of the beach, mindlessly staring out into the vast ocean in front of you.

“(Y/N)!” A voice called out from behind you. Turning around to the direction of the voice, you saw Kairi walking up to you and smiled.

“Hey Kairi! You excited about finally having a chance to leave this island?” You greeted back. All four of you had been planning this for god knows how long, and had agreed to meet today to start on the raft.

“You know it!” She smiled. “Come on, let’s go find Sora and Riku. Knowing Sora, he probably fell asleep on the other end of the beach again, the dope.” She giggled at her own remark, and you laughed with her. It was true, that boy could sleep _anywhere._

The two of you set off for the opposite side of the beach. When you got close enough, lo and behold, there Sora was, dozing away with his back against the sand.

Kairi stood behind him, waiting for the boy to wake up, but not close enough so that she’d be in his peripheral straight away. You stood next to her and saw his eyes flutter open. He sat up and yawned, completely oblivious to you two, and leaned back again, but this time Kairi had leaned over to surprise him.

“Whoa!” Sora exclaimed as he jolted back up, and the two of you began laughing. “Gimme a break, Kairi!”

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that we’d find you snoozing down here.” Kairi joked.

“No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t-- Ow!” Sora cut himself off and held his head with one hand.

You shook your head at him and moved closer. “Are you still dreaming, sleepyhead?” You playfully mocked.

“It wasn’t a dream! Or was it? I don’t know… What was that place? So bizarre..” Sora mumbled to himself the last parts.

“Yeah, sure!” Kairi replied and walked closer to the water, not at all believing that it wasn’t a dream. You just stood next to Sora and you both watched her.

“Say, Kairi,” Sora began. “What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.” A kind of dumb question that you all knew the answer to.

“I’ve told you before, I don’t remember.” She replied cheerily.

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing.”

“You ever wanna go back?” He asked.

“Well, I’m happy here. But you know… I wouldn’t mind going to see it!”

“I’d like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see ‘em all!” Sora spoke gleefully.

“Who knows, maybe one of the worlds we find might be Kairi’s home.” You spoke up. It _was_ a possibility.

Kairi turned around to face the two of you and smiled. “So what are we waiting for?”

“Hey!” Another voice called out to you all. “Aren’t you guys forgetting about me?” You and Sora turned your heads. It was Riku, carrying a large log of wood in his arm. “I guess I’m the only one working on the raft.”

Ah, right, the raft. Whoops.

Riku tossed the log on top of Sora, and you couldn’t help but laugh as he struggled under it.

“And you two’re just as lazy as he is!” Riku scolded you and Kairi playfully.  
“So you noticed.” Kairi giggled and you knelt down to help Sora get the log off of him. The boy was hopeless without you guys, to be honest.

“Okay, we’ll finish it together! I’ll race you!” She exclaimed as Riku had just sat down next to you and Sora.

“What, are you kidding?” Riku groaned. “Lighten up, Riku, it’s only a race~.” You teased, but even so, the three of you were ready to lift off the ground at any second and run. This always happened.

Kairi giggled. “Ready? Go!”

As soon as you heard ‘go’, you bolted up off the ground along with Riku and Sora. Riku was often the fastest, but today the three of you were neck and neck (and neck?) while Kairi was lagging behind, though she didn’t mind. 

The four of you were racing to the entrance to the other side of the island, where you always met up to plan things.  
Unsurprisingly, Riku had won the race. There was no prize for it, he just liked to win. 

After catching your breath, Kairi asked you and Sora to gather the rest of the supplies that the four of you would need for the trip. Sora was tasked with gathering the needed materials for the boat, while you had to get some food so you wouldn’t starve.  
How Sora would be able to carry two logs on his own was beyond you, but you set off for your list of things anyway.

~

After about an hour or so of searching, you couldn’t find much, other than one or two mushrooms and a fish that would be great for a dick joke.  
Nonetheless the four of you called it quits for the day. You could always find more food tomorrow, maybe ransack some seagull’s nest or something.

As usual, the four of you sat on the oddly bent tree that sat on the small cliff, and watched the sunset. It was something you all just did before leaving to the main island. You sat between Kairi and Riku, who was apparently too cool to sit on the tree, so he just leaned against it instead.

“So, Kairi’s home is out there somewhere, Right?” Sora questioned, swinging his feet off the edge of the tree as he did so.

“Could be. We’ll never know by staying here.” Riku replied.

“Riku has a point. There’s tons of worlds out there.” You agreed, still half-absentmindedly gazing at the sky.

“But.. how far could a raft take us?” Sora leaned forward to look at Riku.

“Who knows?” Riku brushed a stray hair out of his face, like the cool guy he is. “If we have to, we’ll think of something else.”

“So, suppose you get to another world… What would you do there?” Kairi asked.  
That was a good point, none of you had even considered _what_ you’d do, other than take a raft and abandon the island.

Riku looked down, thinking for a few seconds before replying. “Well, I haven’t really thought about it. It’s just.. I’ve always wondered why we’re here, on _this_ island.” He paused. “If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater.” 

Damn, this was getting kind of deep.

“So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?” He continued.  
Sora shifted so he was laying his back against the tree. “I dunno.”

“Exactly. That’s why we need to go out there and find out,” Riku leaned away from the tree and began walking to the edge of the cliff. “Just sitting here won’t change a thing. It’s the same old stuff. So let’s go.”

Kairi turned her head towards Riku. “You’ve been thinking a lot lately, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, Riku. Those were some words of wisdom. I think you’d make a fantastic protagonist.” You joked and Riku turned towards you and smirked, before looking at Kairi.

“Thanks to you. If you hadn’t come here, I probably would’ve never thought of any of this.” Riku’s words sounded.. Sincere. You don’t think you’ve seen this side of him before.

“Kairi, thanks.” He spoke one last time.  
Kairi giggled. “You’re welcome.”

After a few more minutes of looking at the sunset, you decided to set off back home.  
Halfway through walking on the small bridge, Riku called out to Sora. Kairi continued walking, but you stopped, curious as to what they were halting for.

Riku tossed Sora a paopu fruit. “You wanted one, didn’t you?”

“A paopu fruit...” Sora looked confused, and so did you.

“If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.” Riku began walking past Sora, and towards you to finally leave.

“C’mon, I know you want to try it.” He called back to Sora.

“What are you talking--” Sora glared at the back of Riku’s head and Riku laughed.

You shook your head and sighed. These boys would be the death of you. Sora threw the paopu fruit onto the sand below and started walking. Riku threw you a sly wink, before he broke into a sprint to catch up with Kairi. You and Sora followed suit, quickly joining Kairi as she walked to the boats on the dock, and you all went home, to get ready for the next day.


	2. What kind of video game shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You collect the last of supplies and are finally ready to set sail whenever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I've not slept for an entire day

You climbed out of your boat and onto the platform. Looks like the others got here before you.

Seeing no sign of the others on this side of the Island, you headed to the other side, just in time to see Riku and Sora about to race.

“You guys just couldn’t wait for me to get here before you started racing, huh?” You called out, the two boys turned and looked at you.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Sora waved.

“So what are you two losers racing for, now?” You asked and walked to stand next to Kairi, who was no doubt going to be the ‘referee’ of the race.

“This is to decide who gets to name the raft and be the captain of it.” Riku answered with a slight smirk. Clearly that wasn’t all they were racing for. It was obvious by Riku’s signature smirk and Sora’s ever so slight blushing.

“Enough of the chit chat, boys. You’ve got a race to do. Now, on my count!” Kairi raised her arm. “Three! Two! One!” She swung her arm down. “Go!”

The two ran off. Riku took the normal route, while Sora jumped down onto the water to take a different one. You couldn’t see either of them any more, as they’d gotten too far away, but quickly you saw Sora running back as fast as he could, with Riku shortly behind.

Sora reached you and Kairi and jumped up in the air victoriously.

“Now the score’s 13 to 12!” He exclaimed.

“Whatever, it’s just a name, after all.” Riku grinned and Sora stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. 

You laughed at their little “rivalry”. You were all best friends, yet they insisted on acting like rivals. “Alright, you two, enough of the competing for now, we have work to do! And that work...is?” You turned to Kairi for an answer.

Kairi shook her head. “You’re just as bad as they are, (Y/N)! Riku and I will be finishing up things on the raft, so it’s up to you and Sora to find enough food for all four of us, since we had no luck with it yesterday. The list of things we need will be split between the two of you, so it’s easier. We need two seagull eggs, six mushrooms, four coconuts, six fish and two bottles of drinking water, that’s FRESH water, not water from the ocean, got it?”

You and Sora nodded and set off to get the things you needed, which would be easy with the two of you doing it.

~~

Two hours of ransacking a seagull’s nest, beating trees and tormenting fish pass, and you had everything you needed. The new plan was to go whenever you all weren’t busy with chores, and the like. 

You reported back to Kairi and handed over everything, and in return (as always) she gave you a random potion she found. You decided to call it a day and go home, but first you had to find Riku and not abandon him on the island. You left Kairi and Sora at the docks in search of him, checking the secret cave first. To your surprise, he _was_ there, leaning against a rock, facing the weird door that was in there.

“Hey, Riku! What’re you doing in here all by yourself? You know this place gets lonely quick.” He turned around when you spoke and smiled.

“I know. I just came here to think.” He replied.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You sat next to him on the rock.

“It’s just… We don’t know what’s out there. The first world we end up at we could be killed immediately, or something like that. Not everyone is so friendly, I don’t want to lose you guys. You’re my best friends..” He looked at the ground as he spoke. You put your arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a side hug, lightly resting your head on his shoulder.

“Even if something bad happens, I know we’ll all be together. We’re already inseparable as is! We can protect each other, too, if things go too sour!” You smiled, trying to lift his mood.

He let out a laugh and put his arm around you, returning the side hug. “Thanks, (Y/N). Dunno what I’d do without a sap like you to lighten things up.” He grins.

“Wh- A sap?! I am not a sap! I’m just stating the truth.” You remove your arm from his shoulder and cross them with a pout. Riku laughs and pinches your cheek playfully and you let out a surprised squeak.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it that you aren’t this time, but I just know you’re gonna say something sappy again soon.”

“Hmph.. Whatever.” You grumble and stand up off of the rock. “C’mon, Sora and Kairi are waiting for us at the docks to go back. Unless you wanna sleep on the island tonight instead, like you’re homeless.”

“Where would I even sleep?” He lets out a small laugh and stands to join you, and the two of you start to walk out of the cave.

“I dunno, in the tree house or something? Wherever, I doubt it’s comfortable.” You shrug. 

“You got that right. This island’s fun and all for playing at, but spending the night? No way. I’d rather sleep in a haunted house.” You both laugh and continue the small talk until you reach the docks and head home, finally.

~~

You lied in bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling of your room, unable to sleep. Mostly out of excitement for eventually setting sail, mostly because you didn’t feel like it. You heard thunder in the distance and sat up, squinting out of the window at the other island. Were those.. Storm clouds? Shit, the raft!

You jumped out of bed and threw on some proper attire for a storm. Warm clothes, rain coat, boots, whatever. You opened the window and snuck out to get to the beach and take a boat to the islands. Y’know, what normal teenagers do. After about ten minutes,you finally got to the beach and saw Sora preparing to untie one of the boats, and you called out to him. He looked over at you and motioned for you to come to him, which you did.

“You saw the storm?” He questions.

“‘Course I did. Kairi and Riku probably saw too, seeing as their boats aren’t here. We should hurry.” Sora nodded and finally untied the boat from its post. You got in with sora and you both rowed to the island.

 

When you got there, and Sora helped you up onto the dock, you saw a giant glowing black orb in the sky. What the hell was going on? 

Sora called your name and your attention snapped away from the orb thing. He tossed you one of the wooden play swords you used every so often and in front of you were giant black creatures, with glowing yellow eyes. What the HELL was going on?!

You both threw many, many swings at the creatures, but every time your weapons just phased through them. You grabbed Sora’s hand. “It’s no use, we have to find Riku first, he’ll know what to do!” Sora nodded and you both ran to the small cliff, where you’d seen Riku standing.

You ran up to the back of Riku, panting to catch your breath, when Sora spoke out.

“Where’s Kairi? We thought she was with you!” He exclaimed. Riku didn’t move at all.

“The door has opened.” Riku spoke.

“What?” Sora said. The both of you were confused.

“What the hell are you on about, Riku?” You questioned.

“The door has opened, Sora, (Y/N). Now we can go to the outside world!” Riku turned to face the two of you.

“What are you talking about?! We’ve gotta find Kairi!” Sora exclaimed.

“Kairi’s coming with us!” Riku quickly interjected.

You and Sora looked at each other before looking back at Riku, who began speaking again.

“Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There’s no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us! I’m not afraid of the darkness!” Riku held out his hands to the both of you, and black shadows suddenly appeared at his feet, dragging him down into whatever dark abyss they led to.

You and Sora both ran to pull him out, only to be stopped by the same black shadows that began to drag you down too. You reached for Riku’s hand, unable to move your feet to get closer. Sora was trying too, but had the same luck as you. Darkness quickly engulfed all of you, until a sudden light brought you and Sora back onto solid land. You looked around in confusion, then down at the new weapon that was in your hands. What was this? It looked kind of cool.

“Sora, do you have any clue to what the fuck is going on right now? What just happened? Why do we have these weird weapons?” You turned to Sora, even though he most likely doesn’t have any idea either.

“This is.. A keyblade?” He answered, lifting up his own to inspect it.

“A keyblade? How do you know that?”

“I dunno… I just heard someone tell me what it was.”

The creatures from before slowly rose out of the ground, surrounding you both.

“Crap.. what do we do? Our last attacks failed on these guys!” You spoke as you and Sora went back to back, so none would get the ambush on you.

“Maybe these new weapons will help.” He shrugged and ran at one of the creatures, you did the same. To your surprise, the creature disappeared when you swung at it with your ‘keyblade’. At least you could defend yourself now. After you defeated the creatures, you two set off to find Kairi. Since Riku was being cryptic as hell, she could be in any kind of danger. Maybe she was hold up in the secret place, away from those monsters?

You cut down any more of the enemies that came up in your way to the secret place, which was now replaced by a giant door. It opened when you got close, and you ran through the tunnel of the cave, hoping Kairi would be there, Sora following shortly behind you. When you turned the corner, there she was, facing the door in the cave.  
“Kairi!” You called out. She turned around slowly, looking pale and completely out of it.

“(Y/N)...” She spoke quietly and held her hand out. The door behind her exploded open and the cave immediately filled with the dark shadows and a strong gust of wind. Kairi flew towards you and you opened your arms to catch her, only for her to phase right through you.

“(Y/N)! Watch out!” Sora yelled from behind you and another sudden gust of wind knocked you into him and out of the cave.

You landed on sand, next to Sora, but when you sat up and looked around the island was.. Gone? You were just on a giant patch of floating sand, with stray planks of wood lying about. Sora got up and looked behind him, hitting your arm to get your attention. When you looked, there was another one of those creatures, except much, much bigger.

“Holy shit..” You whispered. Your ‘keyblades’ manifested in your hands and you got ready to fight. 

Its hands were the only place you could deal good hits, since it mostly punches the ground to summon more of those things, but after minutes and minutes of bashing it with your keyblades, you and Sora finally kicked its ass.

The creature was sucked into the black hole orb, and unfortunately it tried to suck the both of you in too. You desperately hung onto a wall of wood that was implanted in the ground, but could feel your grip slipping slightly. Sora’s was slipping, too, so you held his free hand as tightly as you could, partly because you were scared and partly because he looked like he was about to get sucked in before you.

His hand slipped off of the wood and he let out a yell, but you held on to both him and the wood for as long as you could, but unfortunately your arm finally gave way and you and Sora were sucked into the black hole. 

You pulled Sora into a hug as you disappeared into it, seeing nothing but blackness after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only found one fic where the reader is a keyblade wielder  
> ONE  
> I had to change that, naturally  
> I also need to think of a better title  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ kudos and comments are appreciated ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	3. I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love waking up in a random alley?

You groaned as you came to and brought a hand up to rub your eyes. It felt like you’d been hit by a truck. You heard a soft groan beside you, it was Sora; or more specifically, Sora being licked by a dog. Looking around, you only saw a wooden wall and boxes. Where were you? It definitely wasn’t the island. 

The island… That’s right. It’s gone, and so are Riku and Kairi. But if the island was gone, and you were sucked into that black hole, how are you alive?

Hundreds of questions flowed through your mind but were quickly interrupted by Sora yelling as the dog pounced on his chest. 

“This isn’t a dream!” He exclaimed. He started looking around at the surroundings too, and smiled when he saw you on the floor next to him. “(Y/N)! You’re okay!” He launched himself at you, pulling you into a tight hug. 

“Woah! Hey, Sora! If you hug me any tighter you’ll break my bones!” You joked and he let go with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just really glad you’re okay. So uhhh.. Where are we?” He stood up off the ground and held his hand out to you to lift you up, too, and you took it.

“I have no idea.” 

Sora frowned, before kneeling down in front of the dog. “Do you know where we are?” He questioned, and the dog took off out of the alleyway and Sora called out after it.

“Nice one, dog whisperer.” You grinned.

“Not my fault the dog can’t listen.” Sora pouted.

“Mhm. I’m sure it was the dogs fault. Let’s go follow it, it could be trying to show us the way or something.” 

You walked out of the alleyway and Sora followed close behind into an open area. There was a set of stairs leading to a lower part of the area with two giant doors against the walls in the open, with few people scattered about. It looked like it was pretty late.

“Woah.. This is totally weird. We’re in another world!” Sora exclaimed.

“But how did we get here? Was it because of that black hole?” 

“It could’ve been.. It did kind of suck up our entire home, so who’s to say it can’t teleport us to another world?”

“That’s true… It’s definitely something we can’t explain, anyway.” You turned around to look at the building behind the two of you. There was two large doors at the front, with a glowing sign above them that said ‘ACCESSORIES’, and _another_ glowing sign that said ‘Jewelry’ above that one. You nudged Sora with your elbow to get him to turn around, too, which he did.

“...Why do you need two signs? Is one blinding sign not enough?” Sora raised his eyebrow as he looked at the store.

You laughed at his comment. “Signs aside, it’s a shop, so that means there’ll be someone there who knows where we are. C’mon.”

You grabbed his hand and walked into the shop. When you entered, you saw a man with spiked up blonde hair leaning on the counter, reading what looked to be a magazine. A bell chimed as the door shut.

“Hey there, how can I…” The man began to speak, but stopped when he raised his head to look at the two of you. “Aw, it’s only some kids.”

“We’re not kids!” Sora retaliated. “The name’s Sora! And this is (Y/N)!”

“Okay, okay, simmer down now.” The man stood up and crossed his arms. “So, why the long faces? Y’all lost or somethin’?”

“No! Well, maybe.” Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“We are. Could you tell us what this place is?” You asked the man and he raised his eyebrow. “We’re from Destiny Islands, so we really don’t know where we are…”

“You’re in Traverse Town, lil’ lady.”

“Traverse Town…” Sora repeated, “So, gramps, is this really another world?”

“Don’t call me gramps! The name’s Cid!” He frowned in frustration, but quickly regained his composure. “Anyway… Not sure what you’re talkin’ about, but this sure ain’t your islands.”

You looked at Sora, who had his hand on his chin in deep thought. “Hm… I guess we’d better start looking for Riku and Kairi then..” He said and looked back at you.

“Well, good luck with whatever it is you’re doin’. If you ever run into trouble, you two come to me.” Cid smiled. “I’ll look out for ya’.”

You smiled back at him. “Thanks, gramps!”   
You and Sora laughed as Cid’s smile quickly turned into a frown at your antics, but the two of you ran out of the shop before he could scold you about using ‘gramps’ again.

 

Now you were back outside again, but you didn’t really plan well where you’d do in Traverse Town.

“Hey, Sora? In there, you said we’ll look for Riku and Kairi, but how do we know if they’re actually here?”

Sora looks at you, then at the ground, trying to think of an answer. “We don’t, but I just have a hunch, y’know? If we don’t find them here, then we’ll just have to search another place I guess.”

You nod at his response and speak. “Then let’s get going!”

You grab his hand again and walk towards a set of stairs to the right of the accessory shop, then up another set of stairs to a pair of giant doors with the words “Second District” above them. You and Sora walked through, and when you did you saw a man a few feet in front of you trip and fall onto the ground, looking back as if he was running from something. Suddenly, his chest started to glow, and a cartoonish pink heart floated up from his body. The heart was absorbed by a strange creature with features similar to the ones on the island and the man's body disappeared.

“I-.. Sora, what just..?” You walked forward slowly, extremely confused as to what just happened.

Shadows popped up from the ground, circling the both of you.

“It’s the creatures from the island!” Sora exclaimed and your keyblades appeared in your hands.

One jumped at you, but you quickly sliced through it, making it disappear. The two of you quickly took care of them, only getting a light scratch or two from the fight.

 

~

You and Sora walked almost everywhere. You went through a hotel, a weird colourful factory, a house that belonged to dalmatians, somehow. You came across a couple of the creatures along the way but they were quick to get rid of. All of the second district had been searched, but still no sign of Riku and Kairi anywhere. Sora suggested that you both go back to Cid’s to buy some things with the munny the creatures dropped and re-energize.

After buying some potions, you walked back out of the shop to continue searching, but your keyblade suddenly appeared in your hand, as if a threat was near, before you heard a voice.  
“They’ll come at you out of nowhere.”

You and Sora turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a tall man, dressed in mostly all black, with long brown hair. “Who are you?” Sora questioned.

“And they’ll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade,” He ignored Sora and pointed towards the two of you. “But why? Why would they choose kids like you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked, but he ignored you too.

“Nevermind. Now, let’s see that keyblade.” The man started to walk towards you both.

“What? There’s no way you’re getting this!” Sora exclaimed, and the man pulled out a sword- Or was it a gun? It was a gun-sword? You don’t know.

“Alright, then have it your way.”

He jumped at Sora, trying to attack from above, but Sora blocked his gun-sword with his keyblade, giving you the opportunity to swing at his side, but he jumped back away when you tried to strike, only scratching him just a little. You grabbed Sora’s arm and ran down the stairs into the open area, where you’d have more room to dodge the man’s attacks.  
He jumped at you again from the stairs but you pushed Sora out of harm's way and tried to dodge, but he was quicker than you, managing to cut your arm before you could get out of the way.  
You fell onto the ground and held your bleeding arm with your free hand. Turns out, you weren’t that good at dodging, and you also weren’t that quick, because before you knew it, the man knelt down and hit the side of your neck with his hand, almost like a karate chop, and you were out cold.

~

You groaned and sat up, keeping your eyes closed so you’re not immediately blinded by what you think is a pretty bright lamp. Where were you now? You heard talking next to you that sounded like Sora and someone else. You figured it wasn’t that important, until you heard him say ‘Kairi’. Was Kairi really here?!

You opened your eyes and turned your head to see Sora sitting next to you on the edge of the bed you were on, with a brown haired woman standing in front of him. You frowned when you saw it was anyone but Kairi

“I’m the great ninja Yuffie.” She proclaimed. “I think you might’ve overdone it, Squall.” She turns her head to the door, and there stood the man who attacked you and Sora.

“That’s _Leon._ ” He corrected.

You shifted to you were sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sora, and you spotted your keyblade laying against a wall, next to Sora’s.

“Our keyblades…” Sora said.

“Yeah, we had to get them away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that’s how they were tracking you.” Yuffie spoke as she walked to stand next to Leon.

“It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them, but it won’t work for long.” Leon crossed his arms. “Still, hard to believe that you two, of all people, are the chosen ones, and hard to believe that there’s even two of you, at all.”

You opened your mouth to ask what he was talking about, but he picked up yours and Sora’s keyblades, but they were quickly surrounded by light and suddenly returned to you.

“Well, I suppose beggars can’t be choosers.” Leon walks towards the two of you.

“Why don’t you start making sense! What’s going on here?” Sora exclaims.

“You know there are other worlds out there, aside from your island and this town, right?” Leon questions.

“Yeah, but how do you know about our island? We never told you.” You raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“Cid told us. Said there were two kids who claimed to be from an island that we needed to look out for in case they got into trouble.” Of course. _Thanks_ gramps. “Anyway, until recently, all the worlds weren’t separate and not connected, but that all changed when the Heartless came.”

“The Heartless?” Sora questioned.

“The ones who attacked you, remember?” Yuffie said as she sat down next to you on the bed.

“Those without hearts.” Leon added.

“The darkness in people’s hearts- that’s what attracts them.”

“And there is darkness within every heart.” He finished.

Yuffie turned her head towards you and Sora. “Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?” She asked.

“Ansem?” You and Sora speak in unison.

“He was studying the Heartless. He recorded his findings in a detailed report, but unfortunately, it’s pages are scattered across the worlds. In order to get those reports, we need the key. Your Keyblades.” Leon answers for Yuffie

“So, this is a key?” Sora holds up his keyblade.

“Exactly!” Yuffie says.

“The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That’s why they’ll keep coming after you no matter what.” Leon turns around and walks to lean against the door.

“Wait, hold on.” You speak. “You said you need the KEY. Not KEYS. Sora and I both have Keyblades, so which one of has the key?”

“That, we’re not sure about. We were only told there would be one Keyblade wielder. Imagine our surprise when there’s two of you running about. Maybe you two are supposed to forge some mega Keyblade, we don’t know.” He folded his arms.

“You’re not very helpful, you know. All I got from that was that one of us isn’t supposed to be here.” You frown at Leon. “We didn’t ask for this.”

“The Keyblade chooses its master. And your Keyblades chose the two of you.” Yuffie looks at the two of you again.

“So, tough luck.”

“..How did all this happen..?” Sora frowns and looks at the floor. ”What happened to our home? Our island? Riku… Kairi...” You put a hand on his shoulder.

“You know what? I really don’t know.” Leon sounds like he doesn’t really care.

Sora got up off the bed and walked towards Leon. You followed shortly behind him.

“Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You’d best prepare yourselves.” He spoke when you got close enough.

“Prepare ourselves?”

“To fight for your lives. Are you ready?” He asked. You and Sora looked at each other and nodded. You’d been through so much already.

“We’re ready!” You answered, and you swore you saw Leon smile.

Leon got up off the door and turned to Yuffie. “Yuffie, let’s go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other-”

“Leon!” Yuffie cut him off and pointed to the other side of the room, where a Heartless has appeared.

“Yuffie, go!” He commanded and Yuffie ran out of the room, slamming the door open behind the three of you. (Was that a quack?)

“Sora, (Y/N), let’s go!” 

Leon swung at the heartless, sending it flying and smashing through a window. He ran towards the window and jumped out after it, telling you and Sora to follow him, which you did.

“Don’t bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let’s go!” He ran past the heartless and you followed. You ran through the Second District, only taking out the Heartless that really wanted to fight, and into an alleyway with a door to the Third District. Leon had run off ahead of you, so it was just you and Sora now.

You ran into the center of the third district, making sure Sora stuck close to you in case you got ambushed. There was a clash and screaming above you, so you turned to look, only to see a duck and a dog falling straight towards you. You grabbed Sora’s arm to run out of the way but by the time you did, you were already taken to the ground with the weight of the two strangers.

You and Sora groaned in pain and you heard the strangers’ gasp. “The key!.. Keys?” Had they been looking for you two?  
The ground started to shake, and you saw large, stone pillars shoot out of the ground and block all the exits. The strangers helped you up and pulled out their own weapons as more Heartless appeared. (Is everyone in this world armed???)

You ran towards the nearest Heartless. These ones took a bit more hits to defeat, but the important part was that you _could_ defeat them. With the extra help, you defeated all the Heartless quickly. But going by video game logic, surely this couldn’t be it?

Large pieces of armour fell from the sky out of nowhere, and began to come together. A head landed on top of the torso. There it was. Video game logic.

“Let’s try and take out it’s arms first!” You called out to the others and ran to one of the Heartless’s arms, hitting it as much as you could, while Sora was focusing on the other arm, and the dog and duck were going for its legs. It started spinning its arms around itself so you grabbed Sora and threw both of you onto the floor, to get out of range of the spinning death trap.

Its arms finally stopped spinning and you got right back up, hitting it with your Keyblade until it broke apart and disappeared. Sora had managed to take out its other arm, and the others had taken out a leg. Apparently its arms had been its only effective way of attack. The leg was quickly destroyed, and then so was the torso, since all of your attention was on it after breaking its limbs.

Its head started shaking, before falling off of the torso and onto the floor. Another cartoonish, pink heart floated up from where the head used to be and disappeared. The rest of the Heartless disappeared, too.

~

“So, you were looking for us?” Sora asks and they nod.

“They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade. But now they have two. Lucky them.” Leon spoke from behind you, Yuffie standing next to him, cheerful as usual.

“Hey, why don’t youse come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel.” The dog, who had a southern accent for some reason, spoke.

“I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi..” Sora looked at the ground, you put a hand on his shoulder. At this point it was your way of saying ‘It’s okay’ or something similar.

“Of course.” The duck spoke.

The dog leaned down to the duck to have what you assume is a conversation of what to really do with you. Sora turned his head slightly to look up at you, and you smile at him reassuringly. He smiles back, remembering that you’re still here.

“Sora, (Y/N), go with them.” Leon speaks up from behind you again. “Especially if you want to find your friends.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“But you can’t come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?” The duck demands.

“Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!” The dog chuckled and the duck pushed his face away from his own.

“This boat runs on happy faces.”

“Happy?” Sora tilts his head down more, hiding his face, before lifting his head and forcing a giant, goofy grin on his face. The other two start laughing. You let out a light laugh and smile at his stupidity.

“Okay, why not? I’ll go with you guys!” Sora says cheerfully.

“Good decision. If you decided not to, I would’ve dragged you with me either way! I’m not finding Riku and Kairi alone because you wanted to be a lazy bum.” You nudge Sora with your elbow.

“Hey! I’m not lazy!” He frowns, then starts to grin.

The duck coughs loudly to catch both of your attentions and you grin.

“Donald Duck.” The duck holds his hand out in the middle of you all.

“Name’s Goofy.” The dog does the same.

You put your own hand above theirs. “(Y/N).”

Sora puts his hand over yours. “I’m Sora.”

“All for one, and one for all!” Goofy exclaims.

This should be a fun journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next week ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ


	4. Wonderland is not wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to a world that makes no sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late update! i've been super busy orz ;; hopefully i'll get back into the weekly routine, and i'll actually post on time!

Leon and Yuffie had escorted you all to the hotel you woke up in, and fixed you up of any wounds you had gotten from fighting the heartless. After meeting another woman at the hotel named Aerith, and visiting Cid and some duck triplets for items for your journey, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith had lead you and Sora to the two giant doors at the front of Traverse Town.

“This is from all of us.” Aerith handed you a small pouch filled with 500 munny. “Spend it as you two see fit when you’re in other worlds. And this is from Leon.” She handed Sora an elixir and Leon turned his gaze away, as if trying to ignore he actually cared about you enough to get you something. 

Yuffie elbowed him in the side and he let out a sigh, turning his gaze towards you. “I’m...sorry about cutting your arm. It wasn’t in my intentions to hurt you like that.” You smiled a little at his ‘kind’ side. 

“It’s alright. It’ll make for a cool scar I can talk about to Riku and Kairi!” You grinned and Leon smirked, shaking his head at your antics.

“Good luck!” Yuffie exclaimed.

“I hope you find your friends.” Aerith smiled

Leon dropped his hands to his sides and looked at you and Sora. “Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up.” You smiled. He acted like such a big brother.

You turned and walked towards Donald and Goofy, who weren’t standing that far away to your left. “The gummi ship is outside that gate.” He pointed behind him.

“The..what?” Sora asked as you raised your eyebrow at the duck.

“That’s our ship.” He replied.

“Wait ‘til ya see it!” Goofy grinned.

“Hold on. Sora, (Y/N), this is for you.” Donald pulled out his wand and held it onto Sora’s palm. It faintly glowed orange, as if it were about to set on fire. He did the same to your hand after he used it on Sora. “Now you can use magic, too.” ...Was this a video game or something?

“Cool! Is that it? Let’s get going!” Sora cheered.

“That depends, are you two ready?” Donald questioned, and you both nodded.

“Yep, we already bought all the things we need.” You smiled.

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Donald and Goofy started walking to the doors to the gummi ship. You and Sora bid Leon, Yuffie and Aerith farewell before following the other two to the ship. When you entered the ship, you were in awe. This was tech that you’d never imagine you would see when you were on Destiny Islands. There were four seats in the ship. Donald had taken the seat in front of what looked to be the ship's controls, and Goofy had taken the seat next to him. You and Sora both took the seats behind the two.

“We travel to different worlds on the gummi ship.” Donald stated.

“The Heartless ships often give us a hard time.” Goofy added.

“Always be on the lookout during flight.”

Donald began piloting the ship, taking out any Heartless ships that came after you, collecting any things that the Heartless ships dropped that could be used on your own ship. After some time, something came into view. It was a pink checkered circle with hearts on it, and structures protruding out of it. You leaned up out of your seat to get a better look.

“What _is_ that?” You asked.

“Sit down!” You quickly did as you were told, not wanting to anger your pilot. “It’s another world. I’ll bring us closer so we can transport down.”

He brought the ship in closer to the world and pressed one of the buttons on the control panel. Your body started to glow a bright blue before your vision blacked. When it returned, you and the others were floating, or rather, really slow falling, down a cylinder with purple checkered walls. You looked down and saw a living room-- No, it wasn’t a living room. It was just a floor with pictures on it to give it the illusion of a living room. What kind of world was this?

You, Sora and Donald had managed to start falling upright, while Goofy was ‘lying’ with his hands on his head, as if he was relaxing on a hammock. Your feet touched the ground and the floating had stopped. Goofy, unfortunately, was still relaxing, and fell flat onto his backside. A rather fancily dressed rabbit with spectacles and a ticking pocket watch pushed his way past your legs.

“Oh, my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!” He exclaimed, clearly in a rush as it wouldn’t stop running, not even to catch a breather. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I’m here, I should be there!” You all stared at the running rabbit, confused. “I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! The queen, she’ll have my head for sure!” He ran through a short hallway in front of you, before disappearing past the corner.

“Well, that was…” You trailed off, still not quite sure what just happened.

“Weird.” Sora finished your sentence, and you nodded.

You walked the same way the rabbit had, turning the corner to see a door.

“Wonder where it leads?” Goofy commented.

“Let’s find out.” You replied, walking towards the door, putting your hand on the handle and swinging it open. It was… another door. “..Seriously?” You opened that door, to find another door, and you opened _that_ door, that thankfully lead into another room.

When you entered, you saw the rabbit running to the other side of the room, opening another damn door and closing it when he went through. You looked around the room, which had a furnace, a bed, some shelves, a chair and some weird desk, with more pictures stuck onto the floor.

“Donald, what kind of world did you take us to?” Sora asked, squinting at the bizarre room you were in. Donald shrugged.

You walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it, and gave it a push. It retracted into the wall, revealing a hole in the wall the size of the door the rabbit went through. “I knew this bed was weird, but this is kind of _too_ weird.” You said, mostly to yourself.

Sora knelt by the door the rabbit had previously gone through. “How did he get so small?” He questioned. That’s right, the rabbit did look smaller, didn’t he?

“No, you’re simply too big.” You jumped at the sudden voice. You looked towards the door. The doorknob was speaking?!

“It talks!” Donald exclaimed. Sora raised his eyebrow, confused. You and Goofy had backed away slightly.

The doorknob simply yawned. “Must you be so loud? You woke me up.” It complained.

“Good mornin’.” Goofy waved to it.

“Good _night!_ I need a bit more sleep.” It yawned again and started to close its eyes.

“Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?” Sora leaned towards it as he spoke.

“Why don’t you try the bottle...over there?” It replied tiredly.

You looked behind you to see a chair pop out of the floor, followed by a table with two bottles on top of it. So they weren’t stickers!

Sora got up and walked towards the table, picking up the blue bottle and taking a drink from it. Smoke surrounded him and he began to shrink. You gasped and kneeled down to the miniature-Sora.

“Oh my god, you’re so small! You’re like a little doll!” You giggled and mini-Sora pouted. You stood back up to take a drink of the bottle, smoke now surrounding you as you began to shrink to a smaller size.

“This is _so_ weird.” You commented, looking at yourself. Nothing was different, really. Everything around you just looked fucking _gigantic._ Donald and Goofy had quickly joined you on the ground. 

You walked up to the doorknob, only to hear it snoring. “I think it’s gone back to sleep already.” You said to the others and Donald and Goofy sighed.

“That’s alright! I think we have another way to get through, thanks to you pushing the bed!” Sora smiled.

You smiled back. “I couldn’t not move it. I saw the wall and knew there had to be something secret behind it. Video games have taught me that much.”

Donald tapped his foot against the ground. “Stop flirting and let’s go already!” You and Sora both turned red.

“We are not flirting!” You both exclaimed. Donald rolled his eyes.

“We’re just best friends! There’s nothing wrong with friendly banter.” You said as you glared at Donald.

He seemed to ignore you as he walked to the hole in the wall, Goofy walking next to him. You and Sora reluctantly followed. If this was what it was going to be like during this journey, you kind of regretted the decision to go.

You had walked into some fancy garden, with what you assumed were guards with card motifs on their bodies standing in front of you. The rabbit you saw before ran up a set of stairs, finally catching his breath, and held up a trumpet that he blew into. “Court is now in session!” He yelled.

“I’m on trial? But why?” A blonde girl in a blue and white dress spoke, standing on a pedestal in the middle of everything.

The rabbit took in a breath. “Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!”

You looked to the giant podium in front of the girl. There sat a large and rather pink woman who was apparently the Queen. “This girl is the culprit. There’s no doubt about it. And the reason is.. Because I say so, that’s why!” The Queen yelled. This was some fucked up, half-assed government, wasn’t it?

“That is so unfair!” The girl protested.

“Well, have you anything to say in your defense?” The Queen glared down at her.

“Of course! I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong!” Very convincing. “You may be Queen, but I’m afraid that doesn’t give you the right to be so...so mean!”

“SILENCE!” The Queens sudden outburst made you jump. “You DARE defy me?”

“Hey, guys, we should help her out.” Sora said.

“Yeah, but the--” Donald spoke, but was cut off my Goofy. “We’re outsiders, so wouldn’t that be muddling?” “Meddling!” Donald corrected him. “Oh, yeah. And that’s against the rules.”

You looked at Sora, who looked like he was zoning out. You nudged him lightly, speaking quietly. “Hey, we can help her, even if they tell us not to.” He gave you a small smile.

“--guilty as charged!” You heard the Queen yell and you turned your attention back to the trial. “For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…” You heard Sora gasp beside you, his attention now on the trial too. _Now_ this was something you had to intervene in. “OFF WITH HER HEAD!” Wait, WHAT?

“No! No! Oh, please!” The girl begged.

“Hold it right there!” Sora yelled and ran forward. You ran after him, pushing past the card guards.

“Who are _you?_ ” The Queen sat up from her chair on the podium and leaned over the edge, to get a better look at you. “How dare you interfere with my court?”

You came to a stop in front of the pedestal the girl was on. Sora walked forward just a little bit. “Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is!”

“Uh huh. It’s the Heartle--” Goofy quickly silenced himself by covering his mouth.

“..Anyway, she’s not the one you’re looking for!” Sora pointed to the girl.

“That’s nonsense. Have you any proof?” The Queen raised an eyebrow at Sora.

“Errr…” Sora bit his lip. He clearly didn’t think this far.

You stepped forward and spoke. “Please, your Majesty. Give us time to prove she’s innocent!”

The Queen looked at you, tapping her heart shaped wand against her chin. She snapped her fingers and one of the card guards took the girl and put her into a small cell next to the podium that resembled a birdcage. “Bring me evidence of Alice’s innocence, then! Fail, and it’s off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you’re ready.” The Queen sat back down in her chair, leaving you to gather what you needed.

You turned to the three behind you. “Well, we’ve got some time now to prove she didn’t do it, but I didn’t really think this far as to what kind of evidence there would even be..” You admitted.

“That’s alright, (Y/N),” Sora smiled at you. “She’s pretty much letting us do what we want, so I’m sure we’ll figure something out to help Alice.” You nodded.

Goofy spoke up. “Look, there’s another door over there.” He pointed to a side of the hedge with a large hole in it.

“Right. We’ll start there then!” Sora leaded you through the passage into a room with trees on the walls, and trees in the room, too. As you looked around from where you stood, it was pretty much obvious that this world would only get weirder and weirder. A pink, floating cat's head has apparated in front of you, causing you to let out a scream and jump back, bumping into Sora as you did.

Sora put his hands onto your back to give you balance, looking at the cat’s head that kept disappearing and reappearing in different places in front of you. It appeared again on the giant tree stump next to you, a striped purple and pink headless cat’s body appeared standing on it. The body picked up the head and placed it on itself.

“Who are you?” Donald yelled.

“Who, indeed?” The cat mocked. “Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she’s not guilty of a thing!”

“Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!” Sora said to the cat, but it just smiled.

“The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-- but doesn’t always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness.” The Cheshire Cat disappeared again.

“Wait!” Sora yelled, but then sighed. 

“They’ve already left the forest. I won’t tell which exit.” The Cheshire Cat’s voice returned, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “There are four pieces of evidence in all. In boxes you can’t miss. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all.” His voice faded out. You assumed he finally left.

“Should we trust him?” Donald questioned.

Before you could answer, Cheshire appeared _again,_ making you jump slightly. “To trust, or not to trust? I trust you’ll decide!” He smirked, disappearing again.

“I really wish he stopped doing that. I’m going to have a heart attack eventually I swear.” You whined. Sora pat your shoulder.

After searching enough to find all of the clues, fighting more Heartless, another encounter with the Cheshire Cat, and him giving you some magic, you returned to the court, ready to help prove Alice’s innocence. 

Sora told a card guard that he was ready to present the evidence, to which it had told Sora to step on the podium.

“Now, show me what you have found.” The Queen demanded. Sora presented the boxes, and they were taken by two guards and placed on the ground between him and the Queen. “Well, that’s certainly a lot of evidence, but I’m still not impressed. Cards, bring forth _my_ evidence.” The cards placed one box next to the evidence you had collected.

“Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I’ll decide who’s guilty based on that evidence.” The Queen said. What kind of court system was this? It was so broken.

“What? After all the trouble of collecting it?” Sora sighed.

“You dare object? Then you will lose your head!” She yelled. “Now choose! One box!”

Sora huffed and walked off the podium, towards the boxes. He walked to the second box and pointed to it.

“Are you certain? No second chances!” The Queen bellowed. Sora nodded. “Now we shall see who the real culprit is.”

Sora opened the box, and there was the evidence you collected. The fourth box in the row disappeared and was replaced with a Heartless, which also disappeared. Sora stood back on the podium.

“What in the world was that?!” The Queen looked confused.

“There’s your evidence. Alice is innocent.” Sora smirked up at her. The Queen growled in frustration.

“Silence! I’m the law here!” She yelled. “Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!” You can’t be serious. Really?

“That’s crazy!” Donald exclaimed.

“Seize them at once!” She commanded to the guards. Everything in the area, save for the Queen’s pedestal, disappeared, and a tower with cogs poking out of it appeared out of the ground. One of the guards turned a cog on the tower, and the cage Alice was in was covered by a cloth and lifted into the air. The guards ran towards you, Sora, Donald and Goofy, with their weapons. You summoned your keyblade.

“Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!” The Queen yelled at her guards.

Sora turned to you as he knocked away a guard with his keyblade. “(Y/N), you, Donald and Goofy cover me while I try and take down that tower! Got it?” You nodded at his instructions and ran towards any guards near the tower. 

You managed to knock some guards down with Donald and Goofy, and Sora successfully destroyed the tower, which fell into pieces behind you. You turned towards the pedestal and ran forward as you heard the cage being brought down. The cloth covering it turned, and revealed an empty cage. The Queen looked shocked.

“She must’ve gotten kidnapped while we were fighting.” Donald said.

The Queen slammed her hand onto the wooden pedestal. “You fools! Find the one who’s behind this! I don’t care how!” 

The guards saluted her, and quickly scattered off running in different directions.

You nudged Sora. “Maybe we should go before she decides to behead us or something?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah, I’m done with this world already, it’s way too weird.”

You went back into the bizarre room and saw the Cheshire Cat lying on the table.

“You’ll have a better view from higher up.” He grinned. You looked to the others and they shrugged.

You walked over to the table and chair, letting the others climb up first before you did. When you climbed up, the Cheshire Cat stood up and ‘posed’, leaning on his tail.

“The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!” He pointed upwards. You followed the line of direction to see a Heartless on the ceiling-- a _big_ Heartless. It launched towards the ground, landing on its head and bouncing back up, landing behind you all. It stood up straight and it was _gigantic._ Giant batons appeared in its paper-like arms and it began to juggle them.

You summoned your keyblade again and ran across the table, jumping in the air and striking its head as much as you could before falling. You hit it just enough so that it collapsed, giving you all time to barrage it with attacks. Looked like that was a pretty effective way of doing damage to it.

“Keep hitting its head!” You called out to the others.

As if sensing your plan, the Heartless walked over to the furnace in the room and put its batons over a lit flame. The batons were now on fire. Oh joy.

Sora rushed away from it when he saw the burning batons, just in time, as it swung them at him and missed.

After multiple attacks, it finally collapsed one more time, which gave Sora the chance to deal the finishing blow. The Heartless crumpled onto its knees, before falling onto its back. A familiar glow appeared from its chest and another cartoony pink heart floated into nothingness.

 

There was a yawn behind you, you turned to see the doorknob was awake. “What a racket…”  
It yawned again, but in its ‘mouth’ you saw… Another keyhole?

The keyhole began to glow, and so did the tips of yours and Sora’s keyblades. Acting on their own, your keyblades jerked forward, shooting out a light into the keyhole. It disappeared slowly as the doorknob closed its mouth, and your keyblades lay still, no longer glowing.

“What was _that?_ “ Donald asked. You shrugged.

“You hear that? Sounded like something closed.” Sora said. That only confused you more.

Something oval shaped and multi coloured appeared from out of nowhere, falling onto the ground in front of you. Goofy walked forward and picked it up.

“This gummi ain’t like the others. No, sir.” He said.

“Okay, I’ll hold on to it then.” Donald took the piece from Goofy.

“Seriously though, what the hell was that? Is whatever that was a thing we have to do as keyblade wielders?” You were seriously confused, but none of you had any answers.

A voice spoke out from behind you. “Splendid. You four are quite the heroes.” You turned and, of course, it was the Cheshire cat, on the table. “If you’re looking for Alice, she’s not here. She’s gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness.” He grinned and disappeared again.

You saw Sora frown at the fact that, in the end, he couldn’t save Alice. You put your hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world.” Donald spoke up.

“Beam us up, Donald.” Goofy chuckled.

Donald pressed a button on a watch on his wrist, and your body was surrounded by a blue light again, then you were back on the ship in your seat. You stretched your arms as you could finally relax here until you reached the next world.

“This flight might be a lot longer than the last one, so if ya need some rest, best have it now!” Goofy said to you and Sora and sat back down in his seat. All that fighting had you tuckered out, so you might as well take a nap and wake up before you got to the next world.

You leaned back in your seat, finding a comfortable position for you to nap in with the limited space you had. When you were comfortable, you closed your eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not that good at writing fight scenes, but i'm trying my best (＠´＿｀＠)
> 
> see you next chapter ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	5. Notice! (Not an update, sorry!!!)

I hate to make a throwaway chapter just for a notice (I know how annoying it is ;; ) but I felt it was necessary to let all of you know that, surprise, I'm not dead!

It's been a lot of months, and I'm truly extremely sorry for that. First school got in the way, then just life in general, then there was a death in the family, I was juggling 5 different interests at once, and it was just a disaster ;;;

I'm determined to finish this before KH3 even has a chance to come out, because I have a lot of plans in store for the future of this (soon to be c; ) series of fics!

Again, thank you all for your patience. I plan to get the next (actual) chapter out some time in the rest of this week, or early next week. I'll also be deleting this notice when I do post the chapter; then hopefully it'll be back for (not so) regularly scheduled updates before school gets in the way!

Love you all,

XOXOXO Jess, your author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being so patient!!! i'm truly sorry


End file.
